howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / Deleted Scenes
How to Train Your Dragon Axe to Grind Axe to Grind.jpg|In Axe to Grind Axe to Grind 2.jpg Axe to Grind 3.jpg Goodbye at the Docks.jpg|In Goodbye at the Docks Goodbye At The Docks Goodbye at the Docks.jpg Gift of the Night Fury Alternate Yak Nog Yaknog2.jpg|In Alternate Yaknog Yaknog3.jpg Yaknog4.jpg Yaknog5.jpg Yaknog6.jpg Yaknog7.jpg Yaknog8.jpg Yaknog10.jpg Yaknog11.jpg Yaknog12.jpg Yaknog13.jpg Yaknog14.jpg Yaknog15.jpg Yaknog16.jpg Yaknog17.jpg Yaknog18.jpg Yaknog21.jpg "Bad Dream" LettingGo22.jpg|In Bad Dream Hiccup Bad Dream.jpg|Partially colored scene at the end of Bad Dream that was finished and still used in Gift of the Night Fury "Missing Toe" MissingToe.jpg|In Missing Toe MissingToe2.jpg MissingToe3.jpg MissingToe4.jpg MissingToe5.jpg MissingToe8.jpg MissingToe12.jpg MissingToe16.jpg MissingToe17.jpg MissingToe20.jpg MissingToe23.jpg "Letting Go" LettingGo23.jpg LettingGo24.jpg LettingGo25.jpg LettingGo26.jpg LettingGo27.jpg LettingGo28.jpg LettingGo29.jpg LettingGo30.jpg How to Train Your Dragon 2 Extended 'Itchy Armpit' Itchyarmpitdeleted.jpg|Astrid hugging Hiccup Itchyarmpitdeleted2.jpg Hiccup vs. Eret 1020849-dreamworkstv-unveils-deleted-scene-how-train-your-dragon-2.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-Deleted-Scene-4.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-Deleted-Scene-5.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-Deleted-Scene-6.jpg Hiccupvseret1.png Hiccupvseret2.png Hiccupvseret14.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-Deleted-Scene-7.jpg Momma's boy Httyd 2 Deleted Scene.gif Stoick's Funeral Stoick's_funeral0.png Stoick's_funeral2.png Stoick's_funeral_3.png Alternate Impersonation AlternateScene1.png|by Jacob Jensen AlternateScene2.png AlternateScene3.png AlternateScene4.png AlternateScene5.png AlternateScene6.png AlternateScene7.png AlternateScene8.png AlternateScene9.png AlternateScene10.png AlternateScene11.png AlternateScene12.png AlternateScene13.png ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' Alternate Opening THW-Alternate Opening 3.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 4.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 5.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 6.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 7.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 8.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 9.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 11.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 13.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 14.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 15.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 16.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 17.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 18.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 19.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 20.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 22.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 23.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 24.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 26.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 27.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 30.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 32.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 33.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 35.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 36.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 37.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 38.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 39.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 40.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 41.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 43.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 44.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 46.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 48.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 49.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 50.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 51.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 52.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 53.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 55.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 58.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 59.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 60.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 61.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 63.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 64.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 66.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 67.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 68.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 69.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 70.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 74.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 75.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 76.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 78.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 79.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 81.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 82.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 83.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 84.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 85.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 87.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 88.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 89.jpg Protector vs Captor Protector vs Captor 1.jpg Protector vs Captor 2.jpg Protector vs Captor 3.jpg Protector vs Captor 5.jpg Protector vs Captor 7.jpg Protector vs Captor 8.jpg Protector vs Captor 9.jpg Protector vs Captor 13.jpg Protector vs Captor 15.jpg Protector vs Captor 20.jpg Protector vs Captor 22.jpg Protector vs Captor 23.jpg Protector vs Captor 24.jpg Protector vs Captor 25.jpg Protector vs Captor 27.jpg Protector vs Captor 28.jpg Protector vs Captor 31.jpg Protector vs Captor 32.jpg Protector vs Captor 33.jpg Protector vs Captor 34.jpg Protector vs Captor 35.jpg Protector vs Captor 36.jpg Mind Before the Sword Mind Before the Sword 4.jpg Mind Before the Sword 5.jpg Mind Before the Sword 7.jpg Mind Before the Sword 8.jpg Mind Before the Sword 9.jpg Mind Before the Sword 11.jpg Mind Before the Sword 13.jpg Mind Before the Sword 14.jpg Mind Before the Sword 15.jpg Your Responsibility Your Responsibility 2.jpg Your Responsibility 3.jpg Your Responsibility 4.jpg Your Responsibility 5.jpg Your Responsibility 6.jpg Your Responsibility 7.jpg Your Responsibility 8.jpg Your Responsibility 10.jpg Your Responsibility 11.jpg Your Responsibility 12.jpg Your Responsibility 13.jpg Your Responsibility 14.jpg Your Responsibility 15.jpg Your Responsibility 16.jpg Your Responsibility 17.jpg Your Responsibility 18.jpg Your Responsibility 20.jpg Your Responsibility 21.jpg Your Responsibility 23.jpg Your Responsibility 27.jpg Your Responsibility 29.jpg Your Responsibility 31.jpg Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / Deleted Scenes Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / Deleted Scenes Deleted Scenes